full moon
by KoopaTroopa99
Summary: a beautiful, starless night. [sonadow] dont like dont read :)


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. SEGA DOES.

wrote this at 1 am after reading a really good fanfic  
—

The moon is a beautiful lie. Nothing but a spherical space rock. It cannot even produce its own light, having to rely on the sun. Nevertheless, there are still those who gawk at the moon. After all, you wouldn't ever be blinded by the moon like you would the sun.

Stars are unseen on this night of the full moon. City lights drown out the natural beauty of space. It's not like the two beings currently lounging on the roof of the building care, though. Countless times they've been to the infinite void. Though space is beautiful, sure, their comrades have surely said that enough times. What truly silences them is the sun setting on the horizon. In fact, the big star had just "set" (Even though it never truly went anywhere).

And everyone knows that when the sun leaves, the moon sneaks its way up the horizon and to the sky; Not unlike a child getting a midnight snack, trying his best to be silent. That never ends well, as someone is always listening. The moon never goes unnoticed.

One of the beings on the roof lets out a nearly  
exaggerated sigh. The other shifts his ruby eyes to the source of the noise. Beautiful royal blue fur, softer than the softest blanket, peach arms that give the best hugs. A peach belly and a muzzle of the same color, a gentle smile resting on it. Half-lidded eyes that just barely reveal the emerald eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I take it you enjoy the view?" The hero comments.

The crimson eyes belonging to Shadow the Hedgehog dart away. Ebony fur with streaks of red, fluffy chest fur with the color of the purest white. A tan muzzle with lips oh-so-kissable. Though a scowl may paint the hedgehog's face ninety-percent of the time, Shadow is nothing short of breathtaking.

"I could say the same to you, Sonic." The striped hedgehog replies.

"Well, ya got me there."

Those ruby eyes returned to the emeralds of Sonic. Almost with some kind of telepathic connection, the hero scoots himself in front of Shadow. Said hedgehog wraps his arms around the torso of the hero of Mobius. Sonic moves in between the open legs of the ebony hedgehog behind him. Everything is tranquil. Nothing is in the way any longer.

But at the same time, everything is gone.

Tears start flowing down the blue one's face. He grips the gloved hands resting on his belly, squeezing tight. The black one understands, as he too shares the pain. Those tears became heavier as Sonic continued to release his emotions. He sobbed. It was ugly. Shadow kept holding him tighter.

As soon as the waterworks came, they left. Sonic breathed slowly. "Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, even Cream... All of our friends and their families..."

"Sonic..." Shadow barely whispered.

"I'm ready, Shadow," the hero declared, "I want to see them again."

Painful thoughts entered the Ultimate Lifeform's head. He still hadn't told Sonic. The ebony hedgehog knew how bad he missed his friends. He also felt as if life was incomplete without those personalities.

But all he could tell the blue blur is, "Alright."

The two stood up, grasping each others hand, and made their slow trek to the edge of the tall city building. From above, the bright lights looked blurry and the cars were like ants, even more so the people. For one final time, Sonic gazed up at the full moon. So much time had passed without him realizing. 22 years old, jumping off the roof of a building with his soulmate to see his friends once again in the afterlife.

Emeralds made their way to the rubies beside him. But something seemed wrong. Regret shone in them, dulling their bright color. Sonic almost questioned why, but when Shadow turned his gaze to meet the hero's, he knew it was the right thing not to.

Without any more words, the two embraced each other for the last time they ever would. They made up their minds and agreed that it was time. And so, they jumped.

Sonic stared into the eyes of Shadow once more as they fell. Salty tears left the ebony hedgehog's eyes. He just couldn't do it. Not that he was afraid to die...

As the two approached the ground like meteors, before inevitable death struck, Shadow had one final thing to say.

"Sonic, please forgive me!"

...

The gates opened for the royal blue speedster to enter. Those once close to him rushed to meet the hedgehog once again in the afterlife. He was bombarded with questions, with squeals of joy, along with tears of the same sort. But, as he was reunited with those he'd lost, Sonic noticed that someone was missing.

They'd never come through the gates after he entered, and if they'd gotten there before Sonic, there's no doubt they would be here with everyone else. However it was then that he remembered the words they'd spoken.

_"Sonic, please forgive me!"_

He sighed internally. _Classic Shadow. Always keeping secrets from everyone._

Unbeknownst to himself, Sonic had tears streaming down his cheeks. But nobody else understood why he was crying. Only himself and the missing piece of him left in the mortal world.


End file.
